Past Sucks
by LYNNSTORYTELLER
Summary: SA past lover attacks her. She gose to the human world and they discrase her. now she is working with the boys and her past lover finds her... will they help her? or find it to dangerous?
1. The Begining Of The End

(Just incase you don't know.. o_0) /thinking/ "Talking" *Flashback* ~~~~POV~~~~  
  
Reasons and Good Byes ~~~~Shelas POV~~~~  
  
It was a hot summer afternoon. There was a slight wind blowing the trees and the leaves around me making my blond hair blow. It seems so peaceful.  
  
My favorite season is fall. The leaves are all different colors and the trees are beautiful shades of red, yellow, orange, and brown.  
  
And its not as hot an humid as summer but not as cold as winter so I consider it a comfortable temp.  
  
I was wearing my favorite set a comfy deep red T-shirt (Which brought out my exotic purple eyes) and black shorts with lace around the bottom and sneakers.  
  
/I hate walking home/ /I hate the heat. But what can I do my boyfriend.correction.  
  
EX-boyfriend smashed the window on my car.. Basterd.../  
  
~~~~Flash back~~~~  
  
*I went over to pick him up in my bran new car. A sliver catty with doors that close at the touch of a button..  
  
It has leather seats, and a CD/AM/FM Radio player. Stick shift.  
  
I had on a belly shirt that was black with a eagle out lined with silver. I also had on long jeans with silver and red up the side of the leg.  
  
I honked my horn sins he probably didn't see me pull up.  
  
I watched him come out in his usual button up shirt.. /which is usually never buttoned up./. and blue jeans.  
  
He has brown hair and brown eyes. To me he's just for comfort.  
  
You see my stepparents don't get along. They are fighting practically 24/7.  
  
Usually over the dumest of things like money, or my new baby sister who is the cutest of all things.  
  
I am usual getting in the middle so the other one doesn't get hurt.  
  
So I needed a way to get away so I started dating Mat a guy that moved to Japan from America.  
  
He walked over to the car and came in and didn't comment on MY new car, which I might add. Pissed me off..  
  
"Hay baby lets try something different tonight k?"  
  
Then without MY permission he leaned over the armrest and KISSED ME!!  
  
I tried to push him off but he just lens over top of me and kissed harder.  
  
It was a very nauseating kiss though I should be used to it by now but I can't stand the feeling.  
  
Just thinking of the kiss made me noshes. but when I felt his tong pass my lips and enter my mouth I got a idea..  
  
I bit down on his tong as hard as I possibly can.. But than the taste of his bitter blood touched my tong. I released.  
  
He pulled away and looked like he was gulping down the blood that was filling his mouth by now.  
  
"You shouldn't bite the tong that sends tingles of pleasure down your spine.."  
  
"If having me feel like vomiting is pleasure than keep your tong out of MY mouth.."  
  
He smirked evilly than headed for my shirt.  
  
I slap him as hard as my body would let me.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW!!" He just chuckled evilly.  
  
"Hay I just want to do what we American guys do in the car other than driving. What do you say baby? Thou it doesn't mater what you decide I'll still show you anyway."  
  
I just lad there with my mouth gaping. "Who do you think you are? And NO!! Now get off me NOW!!"  
  
He chuckled and leans in for a another kiss but that is NOT going to happen..  
  
I kicked him in the chest and was able to push him out after knocking the air out of him.  
  
/thank you leather!/ and preset the button to close the door and lock It..  
  
"BAKA BITCH KNOW ONE PUTS ME DOWN."  
  
Yet he thought he still had a chance.. He found a large stick and smashed my front window in...  
  
"KYAAAAHH!!" I yelled and sped off..*  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
/If he shows his face here I will KILL him./  
  
"Huuu.." I sigh. /This is more stress than I had in the Makia../  
  
Finally I was home. Well kinda home I guess??  
  
It was a nice house. With flowers that are very well taken care of by my stepmother.  
  
The interior was all white with carpeting only in the bedrooms. And all the walls were white.  
  
But it is not as peaceful as it could be. I could here my stepparents fighting.  
  
I opened the door. Then the next thing I herd turned me cloud weight..  
  
"BANG.. BANG..." /That's a GUN../  
  
I stud at the door then I herd another shot..  
  
I knew what happened.. My step dad finally lost it and shot my step mom, and sister then finally coming back to reality shot his self..  
  
I was snapped back into reality when I herd Boton call my name..  
  
She was a nice girl that seems to always to be in a chipe atmosphere.  
  
She has blue hair and pink eyes.  
  
She became my friend to get me to go work for her boss.  
  
You see I have healing powers and others that I won't get into right now.  
  
And she has friends that have missions in Maika that get hurt often.  
  
They probity wont to have me heal them when they are done with their missions.  
  
"SHELA. SHELA. WHAT HAPPEND? ARE YOU OK?"  
  
I turned to look at her and she grabbed my arms and yelled.  
  
"ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
I bowed my head. "He killed them.. h-he f-finally l-lost it and k-killed them then h-his self.." I said between sobs.  
  
Then I hugged her and she sat me down as I cried into her shoulder.  
  
~~~~BotonsPOV~~~~  
  
I let her cry into my shoulder. I knew she had abusive stepparents, but I didn't think that they would end up. killing. Each. Other.  
  
You see Koenma sent me to get her because she has healing powers, which would be useful to the boys.  
  
The boys were going home with browses and cuts. Which means they had to lye to there love ones.  
  
Poor Kurama had to lye to his mother and girlfriend another Yoko with weight and black hair and dark amber eyes. And I mean dark. Nice girl though.  
  
Though the boys have grown up a lot sins the dark tournament.  
  
Exspeshily Hiei. He is now 6.1 and has learned to ease up around the other boys.  
  
Though he still fights with Kuwabara which I am not surprise.  
  
I let her sit up. Then she looked me in the eye and said. "Boton I decided to go with you and work for who ever sent you."  
  
I looked at her in shock. "W-WHAT?? HOW DID YOU KNOW?" I slapped my hands on my lips.  
  
"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" I said in a muffled voice caused by my hands being on my lips.  
  
"Don't ask how I found out just let's get going before I am charged with a murder I did not commit."  
  
You see people found even remotely close to murders these days would be ether charged or be forced to press charges agents the evicted person.  
  
"I don't have the attention spanned to deal with a trial right now.."  
  
I herd the sirens coming down the road. I looked at her. "uhm."  
  
Then I pulled out my ore and was surprised that she didn't freak out.  
  
" We are going to meet your boss on a ore?" "First just so you know his name is Koenma sir."  
  
"Well it's the quickest way to the Maika." She looked a little shocked. I wasn't shocked she was though.  
  
"I will explain to you all I can to you on the way. Ok?"  
  
She shook her head and after collecting some things in a suitcase relatively fast we got on the ore and we flew off.  
  
Please Please PLEASE understand the next chapy will be much much much MUCH better than this one. This is just the intro to the story and I had to explain my character please understand all I need is 15 reviews to post chapter 2, which will be twice as good. And its over seven pages long. I would consider it a romance and comity towards the end. ^-^* If you wont to flame me to you can also though. : I count flames as reviews. 


	2. The Start Of A Begining

Please read!! I present to you Chapy two. I know I only have 1 review but now you all must work double time. I am putting this up because the basterd Sodom was captured and I decided to give you a celebration present. Well enjoy and pray for the Iraqi people!!!  
  
CHAPY 2  
Greetings  
  
It was a long windy ride. Boton tolled me about kuwinma and how he is roller of the, what I call the dead world.  
  
To me it was just a review. After all I have lived her before. " So I get to meet the big man his self."  
  
"aaaaah.." " What?" "Never mind, I bet kuwinma will be so excited to see you so early." /hummm. There is some very high yokie in this area./  
  
We were now in Makia. We landed next to a large building. We walked in it was filled with ogers.  
  
They were running around with files in their hands. / Usually I see them running from me but not with files in their Hanes. Hehehe/  
  
"Ok now down the hall way down there is a door that is open. "That is your room and ignore the beings they wont bug you I promise. I will be back in a jiffy k."  
  
I shook my head and watched her run off. / After I am done helping out here I will go see my friends. They mist be worried./  
  
I walked down the light purple hall way and sheer enough their was a open door. I walked in./and their was blue./ "Hehehe."  
  
The whole room was blue! And I mean EVERYTHING!!! Their was a twin size bed and a window next to it with a tree right out side the window..  
  
I also had my own bathroom. /hhaaaa luxury in a cube./ "hehe." I put my bag on the bed when I felt Boton come down the hallway.  
  
I turned around and saw two children with her... Twins. "This one is Kat and the other ones Kin. I am baby-sitting them."  
  
They both had orange eyes and brown hair with green streaks. Both wearing identical blue dresses. /more damn blue./  
  
"O Boton they are just so -cute-. I walked over to them. Their little eyes watched me walk over and kneel in front of them. "Hi I'm Shela."  
  
"Hewo." I giggled. "Come on lets go surprise Kuwinma." I followed her down a long hallway.  
  
/All these damn hallways./ after passing more ogers we got to a room with yokie practically oozing out of it.  
  
"Here tack them to the corner over their I will just let him know your are here." I just shook my head. I took the kids over to the corner next to the door.  
  
"O Kuwinma sir I have her here with me right now." "THAT'S GREAT!! Bring her in when I am done with this meeting. I am just finishing up now."  
  
"Alright sir." She pulled her head out and sat down with me next to the kids. "I'm board." Kin said looking depressed.  
  
I thought for a moment. Then I brought some era to my hands.(ok people this is like the era that comes off the fighters when they power up.  
  
Except its just on her hands. ^-^o) and formed it into little beings that resembles fairies. (Ok and here is fairing I just wanted to let you know.)  
  
Boton was shocked. But the kids were over whelmed. Thou Boton was ever more amazed when they danced around the children's heads.  
  
I made them land on their shoulders and then when they went to touch them they would fly off. Then I felt two powerful yokie come to the door.  
  
I watched wile still making the fairies dance around the kids heads as two demons came out.  
  
~~~ Hiei P.O.V. ~~~  
  
"Do you understand? Your slates are clean and you are free to go when you want." Kurama and I understood perfectly.  
  
We have been waiting for this moment for a wile, but I don't think I will leave. I think I finely have friends here and I would like to keep it that way for a wile.  
  
And I can't leave Yukina with Kuwabara no baka. I don't know what he might try with her when I am gone.  
  
" Ok well if there are no more questions you are dismissed I have a very important meeting with a girl next."  
  
Then he Trans formed into his teenage form./She must be very important if he is transforming into his teenage shape./  
  
"Well what are you waiting for get OUT I need to get ready." Kurama and I laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~ Shela P.O.V. ~~~  
  
The first one to come out was a boy with long red hair and enchanting green eyes. He looked at me then at Boton. "Baby-sitting Boton?"  
  
I looked away when the second one came out. Now he was *HOT*. He had black spiked hair with a star dust in the center.  
  
And red ruby (her fave) eyes and a bandana around his head. He wore black cotton pants and a black cotton shirt. His arms were wrapped all the way up his arm.  
  
He watched me with emotionless eyes./Well he ant going to talk soon so I might as well brake the silence./ "Hi I am Shela." "Hiei." "Hello." "Hello. I am Kurama."  
  
"Nice to meet you both." "BOTON BRING HER IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" Boton grabbed my hand and dragged me into the office.  
  
"See you around." Hiei just shook his head. "Bye.". She dragged me I to a very poorly lit room.  
  
Before I knew it Boton was gone and I was in the room alone with someone that came up behind me and taped my shoulder. "Kahhhhh!!!"  
  
I slapped the hand and jumped into the dark corner of the room. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to get you attention.."  
  
"Well you shear as hell did didn't you!" "Well yes I guess I did. My name is Koenma." He stuck out his hand for me.  
  
He had brown hair and a pacifier in his mouth. He also had the letters JR on his head. /damn I must be in hot guy central./"You probity know that I am Shela."  
  
"Yes." "Well I understand you need me to heal some people that are usually getting hurt in doing their job." "Yes exactly. Will you tack the job?"  
  
I thought for a moment. /I would be helping people but I might be putting them in danger by being here. /I sat down in the chair next to me.  
  
/This could also clean my record to though. Hummm./ "Is this a really hard question for you or is this a usual thing?" He said jokingly. /You have no idea./  
  
"Ok I am going to tell you about me and then you can help me clean my slate k?" "We will see. First I need to know some stuff about you."  
  
"Ok I am a Dragones and Elf mix. I have quite a verity of powers that I came to use with skill. And I never knew where I really came from. I was adopted and grew up at a villager in the east. You probity have me under assassins.  
  
Is that enough information for you Koenma?" "Yes I will clean you slate if you heal my protectors." "Deal." I watched him for a moment.  
  
"Koenma we are going to get along just fine I think." He looked at me with hopeless eyes. "I hope so Shela. I hope so."  
  
I walked expecting to see Boton in the hallway and I didn't see her anywhere. All I saw were the ogers running around with their files.  
  
/ Maybe she is in my room waiting for me./ and sheer enough she wasn't I gave up and went to bed.  
  
It has been a long day for me and I need my rest Boton said something about the boys finishing around tomorrow morning or something like that.  
  
I finally slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke to a start. "SHELA YOUR STILL SLEEPING THE BOYS WILL BE HERE ANY MINET." I snapped up. "BOTON WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???"  
  
I jumped out of bed and got dressed into a red and gold T with forges that go down the front of the shirt. (clasps)  
  
Also short pants that happen to be black. Boton and I ran down the hallway to a another room this one had a couch and two chairs.  
  
Their was also a very large window that took up most of the wall that had a view if Maika. Boton was getting all kinds of bandages out.  
  
"O Boton we don't need these I can heal them with out the bandages..." "I need to go I cant see them with their injuries its too depressing..."  
  
She ran out of the room. Leaving me alone. I didn't have to wait long. The door opened with a kick.  
  
It startled me so I jumped and turned around to see Hiei helping Kurama walk who had a serous side injury. "Hay I am your new healer. I will be helping you for a wile.  
  
Hiei just put Kurama on the couch K." he nodded and headed for the couch. After they came in two other boys came in. One with short black hair and brown eyes.  
  
The other with brown eyes and orange hair. The one with the orange hair seemed to have a broken foot. They both looked at me Quizingly.  
  
" I am Shela I am your new healer just sit him in a chair and when I am done with Kurama and him I will get to you ok?"  
  
" I am Yusuke and this is Kuwabara." I shook my head. I then walked over to Kurama and tolled him to relax.  
  
"Ok Kurama I am going to put my hands on your side and heal it. It should not hurt but if it dose I'll stop and go about this in a different way ok?"  
  
he just shook his head and I placed my hands on his side and started the process.  
  
~~~ Hiei P.O.V. ~~~~  
  
A blue light eliminated from her hands making Kurama's side glow. It only lasted about a minute. When she was done Kurama looked amazed.  
  
She went to move on to Kuwebaka when he started yelling. "NO DON'T TUCH ME YOU ARE EEEVVIIILLLLLL. YOU ARE GOING TO CHAIN ME TO A TABEL AND CARVE XS INTO MY CHEST AND LAGH EVILLYY."  
  
"0.0" she looked at him with confused eyes then Yusuke started laughing hysterically. "We watched a movie that was about evil nurses." "You should stop watching movies if it has such a effect on him."  
  
I looked at Yusuke then to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara I promise I will not hurt you ok It should only take me a minute or so to heal I ok."  
  
He looked at her then replied with a muffled ok. I watched as she healed Kuwabara faster than she did Kurama.  
  
She then walked over to Yusuke and pressed a finger to the gash down his arm. The gash was healed as fast as it was cut.  
  
I had to admit I was very impress not very many yoki have such healing power. "Thanks." Yusuke said jumping up and flexing his muscles.  
  
~~~ Shela P.O.V, ~~~  
  
I walked over to Hiei and went to tack his Bernd arm when he pulled it away. /Know what??/ I was now getting a little frustrated. "Know What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll be fine." "Hiei if you are worried about it hurting I can." he cut me off. "IF IT HAD HERT THE BAKA OVER THEIR WOULD HAVE CRIED."  
  
I stepped back and brought my arm up just incases he decided to hit me. "Please don't yell I didn't mean to." "Forget it." "Hiei you let her do her job and stop winning."  
  
"IM NOT WINNING DAMN IT." I took this opportunity to run my hands over his arm and heal it before he even noticed. "Hn." Was all he said to me. "Your welcome."  
  
I all of a sudden felt tired and thought I might pass out from all the energy I used. I started toward the door when it swung open.  
  
"Well I can see every one is all right thanks to Shela." "Shela are you alright? Let me walk you to your room." I almost stumbled out the door.  
  
I went straight to sleep as soon as I cot into bed. ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
(Well I hope you enjoyed it. I will be waiting for 25 reviews or flame.. bye XP) 


	3. BREAKFAST AND THE TRUTH! boo

I got my first flam in a review he said that he could not find the flame button. Dum ass o well you did a great job reviewing I think you all deserve this here Chapy 3. enjoy  
  
BREAKFAST AND TRUTH  
  
After a peaceful night of sleep I unloaded all me possessions. I had a CD player and a few CD's, a book of Maika herbs and useful planets. And some clothes.  
  
/I am starving I wonder were the breakfast area is?/ I walked out of my room closing the door behind me and walked over where the ogers were.  
  
I watched two ogers with files bash into each other. I giggled and walked over and helped them pick up the files and waved good bye to them.  
  
That was when I saw Yusuke. "HAY." "HAY YOUR SELF." He said yelling over the ogers I walked over to him. /Please be heading to breakfast./  
  
"Where are you headed?" "Breakfast want to join me." "Shore." We walked down the hallway. "So how long do plan on staying here?"  
  
"I don't know probity for a wile." "Hummmm." He looked like he was thinking very hard." "Hahahaha be careful Yusuke don't think to hard."  
  
"HAY!!" We walked in to a lounge with rolls and donuts and a couple of chairs. They were all here Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Boton, and Koenma.  
  
I sat next to Kurama and Hiei. "Morning Boys. And Girl." I got a giggle out of Boton. I grabbed a roll and started eating it. Kuwabara went on and on about a girl named Yukina.  
  
"Yea I love her she only has one problem." "And what is that?" "Hiei is her brother." I was surprised to here that. Hiei flickered over to Kuwabara and throw him against a wall.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SPRED THE WORD AROUND SO PEOPLE CAN GO AFTER HER YOU BAKA!!!" Then he looked at me. "I won't say a thing I promise."  
  
~~~ Kurama P.O.V. ~~~  
  
/ She seems to be hiding something from us. Her power doesn't just revolve around just her healing powers./ I watched her laugh at another comment that Yusuke made.  
  
Then I noticed Hiei starring at her. / Hiei never stays this long with us???/ I looked at Hiei then at Shela then at Hiei again. /I will talk to her after breakfast./  
  
I finished my roll and waited for her to finish her second one and I followed her out.  
  
~~~ Shela P.O.V. ~~~  
  
I noticed Kurama looking at Hiei and I during breakfast. /What is he up to?/ I started out the door when he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I turned and looked into those brilliant green eyes. "Shela would you come with me for a moment please?" How could I resist. "Shore."  
  
I followed him into a large garden with exotic plants and trees. Their were two chairs he strolled over to one and I to the one nearest to it.  
  
We sat down and I waited for him to start. I watched him. He looked like he was thinking of something to say carefully. "Your not human are you?"  
  
I looked at him with a startled surprise. "Well it only took you two days to figure it out." " I tolled you Kurama. She was to strong to be a filthy human."  
  
"No need to falter me like that Hiei. But thank you for the comment." "What class would you consider your self?" I thought for a moment."  
  
I would probity consider my self a S-class. Just like you Yoko Kurama." He looked at me with a shocked face."  
  
Almost every Yoken in Maika and the human world knows now. But I also know that Hiei is the forbidden child." Now they both looked at me in complete shock.  
  
"But why become a human? There so week?" "Actually it's a artificial barrier and I shaped it to look like a human. It keeps me from using certain powers.  
  
It also gives me a different personality. Which throws my enemy off." "Why would you want to hide in the human realm?"  
  
"I am telling you a lot but I think I will trust you not to tell anyone correct?" They both shook their heads with a yes and I continued.  
  
" I have a enemy that I was unable to defeat and he thinks that I belong to him mate wise." Something under Hiei's bandana started to glow.  
  
He was looking around my neck and shoulders for a matting sign. "As you can see I have not been marked yet.  
  
But he still thinks I belong to him and he keeps thinking that if he cant have me no one can. But the shield is wearing off I might only have one month of it left for all I know."  
  
"So what are you going to do when it wears off?" "I don't know I probity will go over to my friends and get a book that might help me I haven't decided yet."  
  
I watched Kurama think for a moment. Then remembered Hiei with his glowing forehead. " Hiei will you come down here please?"  
  
He looked at the confused Kurama and then at me and jumped down. I stood up. He was a bit taller than me but I could still reach the bandana.  
  
I pulled of the banana and was shocked to see a third eye. I looked at him with amazement when I found out what it was. "A Janga eye but. How?"  
  
"Surgery. A long surgery." I watched him for a moment then put back on his bandana and turned to Kurama. "Are we done yet I don't want to worry the kids?"  
  
"Yes we are for now." Hiei flickered away and Kurama and I walked down another hallway that led to the exit. There was Boton and the boys talking.  
  
She ran up and gave me a hug. "I need to get the boys home will you be ok alone?" "Shore I am going for a walk anyway." "Ok HIEI." Hiei turned to look at her.  
  
"Keep a eye on her ok. I know you have one to spare." He made his Jange flash at her and turned back to talking to Kurama. I waved as the boys and Boton left on her ore.  
  
I turned to Hiei. "You have any planes for today Hiei?" "Only to keep you safe." I flushed a little, which he noticed. "Well let's go on a walk then ok?" "Hn."  
  
He followed me out and we went for a walk throw the woods. For a hour I walked while Hiei flitted back and forth making shore their were no daemons around then walked with me.  
  
"So when are you going to see your friends?" "I wonted to go to day but." "But?"  
  
"Boton has been following me everywhere thinking I haven't noticed and I don't think I wont her to know I am a demon yet but soon. She will find out soon."  
  
We walked in silence for a wile when Hiei broke it." I could tack you their tomorrow in the morning and we can say we went some where else?"  
  
"Alright Hiei your such a sweetheart." He grunted and flitted off again. /Probity not used to being flirted with. How sad./ after the walk that lasted till dinner.  
  
Boton, Koenma, and I went out to dinner. All they did was ask about what I thought about Hiei and if we were getting along. After an annoying dinner I went to bed.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+== The next day ==+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
I awoke to a taping on the window. I sat up and looked to see Hiei siting in the tree by the window. I gave him a glare, which made him laugh.  
  
I walked to the dresser and grabbed a red T and some Jean shorts. After picking out the close I walked to the bathroom and got dressed.  
  
~~~ Hiei P.O.V. ~~~  
  
She walked into the bathroom after picking out some descent closes. I watched her come out to the window and open it. She swung her lags over so they were outside.  
  
She had a piece of paper in her hands and put the paper on the bed. "So how do we get there?" "First which way do we go?" she pointer to the west.  
  
"So you didn't answer my question." I thought for a minute. Then she started giggling. / I love it when she giggles./ "What?" "You are so cute when you think."  
  
"Hn.Same when you giggle." She blushed. "Well there is one way we can go." She looked at me. "Well what is it???" "Hn."  
  
I smirked and walked to the end of the branch casually never leaving her worried eyes. I bent down and picked her up and jumped down to the ground.  
  
She gave out a startled cry then I started running towards the direction she pointed.  
  
All I need is 36 reviews and I can post the all ready done chapter number 4 wanting to be posted. And my sis said it is funny as hell. Enjoy the wait. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 


	4. Out For A Run

Now here is a romance for you. Sorry Silver no lemon yet. (MWUHAHAHAHAH) But there is a ton of fluff. enjoy  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~) Back at the hotel "hot guy central" (~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~  
  
~~~ Boton P.O.V.~~~  
  
Koenma and I walked into the room. "Good morning Shela we need to talk. Hu?" I saw a note in the bed. I walked over to it and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Boton Hiei and I went out be back in a bit! love Shela P.S. NO sick ideas K. And tell Koenma to explain to you about who I am really k.  
  
"O Koenma look they finally went out how sweet. I knew she liked Hiei. But what dose she mean?" "Boton are you playing mach maker?" ".Maybe." We both laughed and left the room. "So Boton want to go out and I will tell you what she means?"  
  
"Shore Koenma only if I am with you." I grabbed his arm and we walked out.  
  
~~~ Hiei P.O.V. ~~~  
  
The whole time I ran she had her arms around my neck and her head in the crook of my neck. /This would be more comfortable if her HAIR was not flying everywhere./ "STOP!" I stopped and stood still while she tied her hair up.  
  
"Ok sorry." I shrugged like it was nothing and we went on. All of a sudden she started talking to me through mind liking. {Umm. I could sit in your arms forever.}  
  
{Well you could. But I wouldn''t be able to smack Kuwabara } "Hehe." She giggled. {Let's rest for a wile then we could continue ok?} I stopped and placed her next to a tree.  
  
I sat next to her and closed my eyes. Then I stretched separating my lags and my arms. Then I felt her come over and sit between my legs and lean agents my chest.  
  
I opened my eyes to see what she was doing. Then I felt her hands grab my hands and rap them around her self. I just sat wondering about her actions.  
  
{If you don't want to sit like this I can stop.} I responded by wrapping my hands around her titer and pilling her closer. "No your fine this I just a first to me."  
  
As I said this I placed my head on her shoulder. She moaned and pressed into my chest and we sat there for a good half-hour. {Hiei lets just go back they might not believe I am. Well me. And attack us and I would not wont to see you hurt ok.}  
  
I watched her for a minute then picked her up and off we went. It was late when we got back. She had cuddled up into my chest.  
  
I got to the window and stopped and sat down on the branch. /If I try to pry her off she will wake up. I will leave in the morning./ After thinking that I fell asleep.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- The next day -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~~~ Shela P.O.V. ~~~  
  
I was awaked by the sun in my eyes. I felt so comfortable I didn't wont to get up. Then I felt an arm under my leg move. My eyes flittered open to see Hiei sleeping.  
  
I watched for a moment then decided to wake him in a different way than shaking or scaring him.  
  
I already had my arms around his neck so I pulled my self up and kissed his lips. That woke him up. His eyes shot open and I felt him tack a quick intake of air.  
  
Ones he noticed what was going on he started kissing me back. I parted the kiss in lack of air. I snuggled my head into his chest. "What was that for?"  
  
"To get my point a crossed. Why didn't you like it?" He answered by lifting my chin and kissed me again.  
  
He puled away and I gave him a quick kiss before laying my head agents his chest again. We were siting comfortably when the most unwanted thing happened.  
  
'click' I looked to see Boton with a camera. "Hahahaha black mail."  
  
"BOTON YOU ARE SO DEAD." She ran and I jumped up and gave Hiei a kiss before I ran after Boton. I ran after her and leaped on top of her.  
  
"BOTON HOW DARE YOU. YOU ARE SO DEAD." "Who is so dead?" it was Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
"I got a picture of Shela here and Hiei sitting in the tree Kissi." I whacked my hand on her mouth. "BOTON GIVE ME THAT CAMRA NOW!!!."  
  
She throws the camera to Kuwabara. I jumped up and went to get it when he throws it to Yusuke. "FINE WE WILL DO THIS THE HARD WAY!!"  
  
When Yusuke threw it to Koenma I used my energy to make a fairy just like I did when with the kids. I sent her over and made her catch it. I flew her over to me.  
  
"NO DON'T LET HER HAVE THE CAMRA." Boton screamed. She tried to get it from the fairy but it was to fast for her.  
  
It dropped the camera in my hands and I made the area and the faire disappear. " Don't worry you will get the camera back when I am done detailing it."  
  
Then Hiei came out. "What's going on Boton you sounded like you were getting murdered??" Yusuke ran over to Hiei. "You big flirt how was last night?"  
  
"WHAT YUSUKE YOU'RE A SICK HANTEI!!" He whacked him on the head. I sat down on the chair and started to tack apart the camera.  
  
"NO SHELA DON'T ITS BRAN NEW." She ran over and went to grab the camera and I leaped out of the way still trying to get the film out. "NOOOOO."  
  
I finally had the film and threw the camera at her. "I will be keeping this." She kept trying to get the camera film from me but I just hid behind Hiei.  
  
That gave me enough time to take the pic of Hiei and me off. When she got to me I threw the film to her. She put it back in he camera. She then handed it to Koenma.  
  
Then ran towards me. My eyes widened. She Yelled and ran towards Hiei and I. I run back into the room and jumped out the window.  
  
I landed gracefully on the ground when I felt something happening to the barer. I felt the barer get really week all of a sudden. I fell to my knees. "SHELA!!"  
  
Boton ran up to me but my eyes were focused on the ground I had to keep the barer up. /What is wrong with the barer??? Hu Pyrosa!/  
  
He was close by messing with my barer to let me know he is here. "WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE??!" Then I herd Hiei yell my name and then Pyrosa forced me into a sleep.  
  
~~~ Hiei P.O.V. ~~~  
  
"SHELA!!" it sounded like she was in trouble. I ran out side to see her pass out but I was able to catch her before she touched the ground.  
  
Then I felt a very high yoke in the area. But as quickly as I felt it, It disappeared.. "Damn it..." I lifted her up and brought her into her room.  
  
%%%%%%%% 1 hour later %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~~~ Still Hiei P.O.V. ~~~  
  
"For some reason she has lost a lot of energy. Like it is locked up." I thought about the energy I felt. "Kurama I felt a very strong energy out there.  
  
Only for a split second but I felt it." He sat on the other side of the room and thought. "Hiei do you think it could be the person she was talking about."  
  
I thought for a minute. "Hay guys what are talking about?" Koenma sighed. "Yusuke and Kuwabara come with me and I will fill you in."  
  
After they left I felt her power come back. Kurama did to so he walked over to the bed. I sat next to the bed and brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
She sat up quickly and lens on her arms behind her. I sat there for a minute and waited for her to come out of her trans.  
  
~~~ Shela P.O.V. ~~~  
  
/Damn it he found me. Now what am I going to do. / I checked my body to see how long my barer will last. /2 weeks left great now what am I going to do. /  
  
I felt the bed move and looked to see Hiei siting next to me with his worried face. "Are you ok Hiei?" he looked at me puzzled. "Of coarse I am baka. Are you?"  
  
"Yea but I think its time for me to go." "Why?" I brought my body up to lean up agents the back bored. "Guys do you remember the man I was talking about a few days ago?"  
  
They shook their heads in reply. "Well his name is Pyrosa and that was him weakening my barrier." "Well its not like we are to week to protect are selves."  
  
"Yes but it would be selfish of me to force you to fight." Kurama thought for a minute. "Well why don't you let us protect you till you find out what you are going to do ok?"  
  
I thought for a moment then dissuaded. "Only till I know what I am going to do."  
  
(There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this Chapy! We meet the girls in the next one! Ow ow!) Hiei-And you better start Reviewing better! what are you doing you sexy man! 'Runs up and hugs Hiei and kisses him' Shela- GET OFF HIM YOU F***. HES MINE. HAY I INVENTED YOU SO LEARN TO SHAIR HIEI-@o@0 Shela- well you invented me for him so OFF! Ok I need to go so I can get shela looked up so I don't have to shair 'OFF' and yes I have the next three chapys done and I want them up NOW!! 


	5. Meetings

Chapter 5  
  
Meetings  
  
Me and Hiei walked throw the park hand in hand. We were to meet the boys and their 'girls' at the park entrance.  
  
As we got closer I could feel a power full demon close by. I felt Hiei squeeze my hand.  
  
I looked up at him then leaned my head on his shoulder. Then we walked out to see Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Yuske with a girl by each one.  
  
The one next to Koenma was Boton that is a Du. Then the one next to Yuske had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a summer dress with palm trees all over it.  
  
The one next to Kuwabara was very pretty. She was an ice demon I could till from here. Not that it is cold but from the sea green hair and blue eyes.  
  
She wore a kimono and a blue bow in her hair. She smiled at me and grabbed titer on to Kuwabara.  
  
He just stood their looking proud of the girl next to him. I smiled. Next was Kurama's girl friend. She was almost his height about an inch away.  
  
She had a variety of colors in her hair. Red, silver and Wight. She had dole silver eyes. (This is why Shela is not punk!)  
  
She had on a black skirt and boots. She also had on a red shirt that was short sleeve and a spiked bracelet.  
  
On the other hand was a ton of rubber bracelets and fore rings. On the hand with the spiked bracelet their was one ring on her ring finger that had a dimmed on it.  
  
She didn't look to happy to see me. Once we their in talking distances. "What took you so long? Gesh you are slower then my mother."  
  
"We took a detour." I answered back still walking up. "O. I get it." He smirked and eyed Hiei.  
  
Hiei got pissed and went to hit Yuske when I pulled him back. He growled at me then closed his eyes and had his little fit. {You're like a chilled.}  
  
He looked at me growled and groweld. I just looked away. "Ok I might as well introduce everyone to you. Ok the one next to Kuwabara is Yukina."  
  
"Hello." I faced her. "Kuwabara has said a lot about you. Actually if he is talking to me it is usually about you."  
  
She blushed then looked at Kuwabara. He smiled stupidly and grabbed her hand. "Ok? Uuu the one next to Kurama is Miko." "Hello." I said. "Hay."  
  
Kurama had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. She leaned into him and he smirked. "And this beauty right here is Keiko."  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her in front of him. "Hi." "Hay." "And Girls this is Shela." I smiled.  
  
"What ever so what are we going to do?" Miko said this wile turning to Yuske. "LET'S GO TO THE MOVIES!"  
  
Kuwabara said this wile jumping in the air. "No. the last time you and Yuske went to the movies you thought I was going to beet you."  
  
"HAY!" They all laughed. "Why don't we go to the beach?" "See. She is smart and beautiful." "Yuske." "Ok. We will go to my privet beach."  
  
Miko said this wile righting the directions on Hiei's hand. "Ok. I just need to get a bathing suite." "Alright see yea their." I waved and turned to Hiei.  
  
"Do you need a bathing suite to?" "I. Uuu?" "Alright then come on." I walked into a store near bye.  
  
"Ok Hiei. You go and pick out a bathing suite for you self. You section is over there." I pointed to the left. "I will be over here if you need me ok."  
  
I walked over to the girls bathing suite and looked for one I liked. I found a red and blue suite that had gold beads hanging from the bottom of the top that looked like a bikini top.  
  
The bottoms looked like short shorts that were red and blue swirled with beads hanging from the top and the bottom of the pants.  
  
I found my size and purchased it. I put it on in the dressing room so I didn't have to change when we got their.  
  
I also bought two towels for drying Hiei and I and one big towel for us to lay on. I went looking for Hiei after I purchased my bathing suite and a long gold cover up for my self.  
  
"Hiei?" I called. I walked over to the men's area. "Hiei?" I found him in the check out area. He didn't see me come up behind him.  
  
"So? What did you get?" He turned and looked at me. His eyes widened at the bathing suite I was wearing. "Ser? You suite?"  
  
I giggled and took the bag from the casher. "Thank you." I grabbed Hiei's hand and we walked over toward the beach.  
  
I followed the instructions on his hand. On the way their I rented a room for the night at a hotel and Hiei got in to his bathing suite.  
  
He bought a black top and Black bottoms that hade Blue dragons with yellow eyes.  
  
I grabbed a cooler at another store and a few sandwiches at a deli. Then we walked down to the beach. Every one was their.  
  
Miko was leaning agents a tree wile Kurama laid his head on her lap and she played with his hair. Keiko was being thrown into the water by Yuske.  
  
Then Kuwabara was flexing his muscles for Yukina when Yuske pushed him in. Then out of know where Kurama pushed Yuske in.  
  
Hiei started to crack up. I took the cooler and stuff from Hiei. {Sick em boy.} He smiled then kissed me and ran out and shoved Kuwabara's head into the sand.  
  
I walked over to Yukina and a very wet Keiko. "Hay." "Hay come on." Keiko said wile waving me over.  
  
I walked over and laid my towel out and set my area up around them. "You must be a powerful human to get Hiei in love with you." I laughed.  
  
"No I am not human at all." "Then what are you?" "I'm." I looked over to see the boys trying to get Hiei in the water.  
  
"Could you excuse me for a sec?" "Shore." I walked over to Hiei. "Come on Hiei swim with me."  
  
I grabbed his arms and pulled him but he didn't move. "Hiei is their something wrong Hun?" He looked at me seriously "I can't swim."  
  
I looked at him for a moment. "Ok well then I'll teach you." I walked him slowly into the water. I raped his arms around my waist and brought him out to their he could not stand  
  
"Now kick with me." he kicked us out deeper. "Now I am going to let go and you are going to do that but towards me." He shook his head.  
  
I swam a ways away from him when he sunk like a rock. "HIEI!" I screamed. I dove under the water opened my eyes looking for him. {Hiei?}  
  
My eyes burned from the salt. I found him and swam toward him. I raped my arms around his chest and swam him to the top.  
  
Once I reached the top I felt us start to sink again. "I NEED HELP." Some one that turned out to be Yuske came out and helped me bring him to the beach.  
  
I could barly see at the moment but Hiei needed me and it is my job to put the boys before my self. "Hiei." He was not breathing.  
  
I started CPR /1 2 3/ I brought my mouth to Hiei's and breathed in to it. /1 2 3 / I once again I breathed into him. /1 2 3 / "please Hiei." I whispered.  
  
Then when I was breathing into his mouth he stuck his tong into my mouth I tried to pull away but he had his hand in my head everyone was laughing.  
  
He finally let go and I pulled my head away quickly bagging hand on the sand wile I screamed. "HIEI DAM YOU DAMIT."  
  
He was laughing hysterically and sat up. I shoved my face into his. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
I knew my blond hair had strains of blackish red in it by now. Both I and my demon side were pissed. "Prove it to me that you can swim. Swim out to the bowie."  
  
He laughed and got up and dived into the water. Once he was almost to the bowie I laughed. Every one looked at me my eyes glowed and I walked into the water.  
  
Once I was waist deep I placed my hands in the water and closed my eyes. Then a single ripple went out and passed Hiei.  
  
In the distance you could see three shark fins. I now could see Hiei looking a bit nerves and looked at me. He widened his eyes.  
  
Then I had a shark gently drag him under the water. I had the sharks gently shove him around and push him under and if he needed air I would have a shark throw him literally all the way out of the water.  
  
I turned to Yuske. My eyes still glowing. "Hand me the lifesaver." He threw it to me and I slung it out to Hiei.  
  
But one of the sharks decided they were done helping. It swam over and was about to eat Hiei when I had the other sharks shove it away from him the shark swam away.  
  
I tolled the other shark to leave and the one next to it to come to me. It did so and I dived toward it. I grabbed its fin and it pulled me to Hiei.  
  
I came out from under the water and went into the hole in the life saver. Hiei grabbed onto the side and glared.  
  
"Hahahaha no one has ever gotten away from me. And just because I love you doesn't mean you can."  
  
He still glared at me. I gave him a long sensually kiss. "Hu." After the beach we all went are separate ways. Hiei and I went to the hotel.  
  
I was trying to put eye drops into my still stinging eyes when Hiei came in. He looked at me. I put the eye drop in and closed my eyes.  
  
I need to leave them closed for 3 min. I went to put my hand on counter for support when I felt Hiei's hand take hold of mine.  
  
I lost my balance and yipped as I fell into his chest. He held me then lifted me up Brittle stile and carried me to the bed.  
  
He raped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you." "I know. I will be fin in the morning."  
  
I said this wile I had my eyes closed. He nibbled on my ear and rolled over top of me. "You cant open you eyes can you?" "No. Why?"  
  
He Hued me then started to kiss me.  
  
(sorry since people wanted me to lower the rating I cant have a lemon. I can in my other story I can though. 'Starts typing like mad.' REVIEW!) 


	6. Miko's Past

Next chapter peps. 6 enjoy. Warning slight lime kiddies.  
  
Miko's POV I was in bed waiting for Kurama to get ready. I sat their remembering how Shela reminded of. her. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
  
I felt Kurama come into bed. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist. The other went through my hair. He started kissing down my neck.  
  
Then I saw silver hair. I giggled. "On the edge are we?" he growled and started to nibbled on my neck. I mounded lightly.  
  
He laid his head on my shoulder. "Why where you so timid around Shela?" He nibbled on my ear. "She is here to help."  
  
I took a deep breath. Not to explain, so I didn't moan wile I talked. "She reminds me of her." He stopped and leaned his head into my neck.  
  
"We both need to forget about the past. Though it is difficult. We need to try." I took another breath.  
  
{Flash back to Miko's Past}  
  
"I am afraid you have another mission." We were all in Koenma's office. "There has been a killing. A human girl has been killed by a yoko."  
  
/Why would a Yoko kill a human? A girl for that fact? / "Well. Let's get going, the sooner we get there the sooner I can leave."  
  
"Why Hiei? You don't work for that women any more so why the rush?" Its true Hiei said she had an 'accident'.  
  
We all knew she made a sexual move on Hiei and he didn't go well with it. So now the lands went to Koenma because Hiei didn't want them.  
  
"I am warning you though, she will not be easy to bring in and or down." "Don't worry Koenma I believe I will be of great use on this trip." I said.  
  
"I believe you will Kurama. Maybe you can use that Yoko seducing stuff on her or something." I smirked. "Well get going." We all turned and left.  
  
(In the forest)  
  
"Just so you guys know I can't hit a girl." "Hu. It's a Yoko female baka. Evan Yuske is going to have problems." "Hay!"  
  
"I suggest leaving this one to Kurama." "Hiei. If they want to help they may." "Hu. If they want a death sentence."  
  
"I think you are afraid of a girl Hi." "Foal! Not a girl a YOKO women." "WELL DON'T GO BIGHTING MY HEAD OFF!" I sensed the Yoko.  
  
"Let's be silent for a wile now, were in hearing range." "Hu." We walked in silence then I telepathically told Hiei to see how far ahead she is.  
  
He estimated a half a mile. I tolled them that they can talk now since she knows we are here. They started talking none sense right away.  
  
Once we got there Yuske in front stopped. I looked ahead and saw a Yoko. Defiantly a woman. Her traits weir sowing very well.  
  
She had silver red and white striped hair. Two Ears stuck out the top of her head. She wore a regular fighting al-fit.  
  
She had 6 tails showing that she will be an extremely capable opponent. "Hay you!" She turned her head to see two beautiful silver eyes.  
  
My demotic side started to become attracted. I was to, so I decided to take care of this my self. She took a deep breath. "Leave me alone.  
  
I am not allowed to kill humans so be gone." She got up and left. "Let me take care of this alone." I walked away and changed into my Yoko form.  
  
Yoko (Miko)  
  
I walked over to a cliff and sat down. It was only 7 yards down with a river flowing bellow. I looked over to the woods on the other side of the river.  
  
Then I felt a strong Fox demon coming this way. But they weren't being threatening so I let them come. I felt the demon staring at me from behind.  
  
He purred and walked up behind me. I felt him knell behind me, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened and growled.  
  
"Shh, I am not going to hurt you. Just can I?" I ignored it. I have met other Fox demons and understand how hangy they can get.  
  
I just sat there with him till he started to introduce him self. "I am Yoko Kurama." I turned to look at him.  
  
Yes, it was definitely Yoko he was hansom. I must say I was attracted. I smirked at him.  
  
"I never knew the great Yoko Kurama would be so hangy. And want to hang on me for that fact." His sweet smile vanished into a sad looking frown.  
  
"Are you saying I do not have a good choice in women?" he glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well you shore can pick the strong ones out."  
  
He smirked. "I am glad you agree." Then he took his hands from around my waist. He then pulled a rose from his hair.  
  
He then took both of his arms, and put them over my arms, and placed it in front of my face. I smiled and took it from him.  
  
"Hu, you're sure the charmer." "I had time to practice." I didn't even have to bring my nose to the rose to smell the fragrance.  
  
"I'm Miko." "Nice meeting you Miko. But I must leave now I will see you tomorrow."  
  
I smiled at him and he changed into the red head I saw with the other boy. "Hu so you have a human form then." He smiled down at me then left.  
  
I sat there for a moment longer then jumped down to sit by the river. And there I slept till mourning.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
/I might have taken it a little far with the rose. / "Hu." I smirked to my self. "Your starting to look like Hiei."  
  
I looked up to see Yuske awake with a fire going Hiei was awake and Kuwabara might be. Hiei started to laugh.  
  
"What are you going to do to her Kurama? Take her to Koenma or bed her?" He started to laugh again.  
  
I gave him a cooled stair but he didn't see it he was still laughing. "I plan on becoming her friend then taking her to Koenma.  
  
She may be too strong for even me." Hiei finally stopped laughing. "Fine Kurama have it your way." "UUUU? I'm still confused."  
  
Hiei threw a rock at Kuwabara. "Hay!" "Your such a fool." "YOU WANNA START SOMETHING SHORTY?!" I shook my head and went to sleep.  
  
Miko POV  
  
I was awoken by the same boy from yesterday squatting down in front of me. He was in his human form just watching me. "Yes?"  
  
"Morning." He said kindly. I smiled. "You want to ask me something." I said it as a statement. He sat down on a rock looking at me seriously.  
  
"I have a question but first I want you to know we were sent here to take you to Koenma. Now for the question." This is definitely not good.  
  
The last time Koenma wanted me was when I stole something. "Don't count this agents me I like you.but you were accused of killing a human girl."  
  
"It was an accident." I had turned my head and closed my eyes when saying this. All the dread came back.  
  
I took a deep breath as not to show my sudden change in atmosphere.  
  
"It was an accident. I would never purposely hurt a child of any bread let alone kill it." "How then, I need a good answer if I am to help you."  
  
"I-."  
  
[Wow look a flash back in a flash back how convenient.]  
  
Its dark and you see Miko and a demon fighting. They separate and stand separated from each other.  
  
Miko takes a plant witch states its self in front of her. She yells something and the plant lets an energy beam out witch blows away the demon.  
  
But suddenly you hear a scream and a little blond haired girl with dark blue eyes that almost violet. She stands there with wide eyes full of terror.  
  
The beam of energy unable to be stopped smashes into the girl and she is disintegrated into the atmosphere. You see a devastated Miko fall to her knees.  
  
[End of flash back in a flash back.]  
  
He sat there full of understanding.  
  
"I lost a friend to my own foolishness and greed once to. I understand what you are going throw. The grief never leaves." I watch him close his eyes.  
  
I scooted over and leaned my head on his knee. He brought his fingers throw my hair. I would have purred but I wasn't in the emotional state.  
  
"I am willing to take any punishment that Koenma has made for me." He stiffened. "Just come when I call." I lifted my head and looked at me. "Ok."  
  
[Ok the next chapy we find out what happens to Miko. Review] 


	7. End

Chapter 7  
  
Still in flashback.  
  
Kurama POV  
  
I walked back to the others thinking about her punishment. Us Yoken's are known for are tricks, but I'm pretty shore that she was being truth full.  
  
I walked over to see Yuske talking with Kuwabara and Hiei in the tree relaxing. "So." I looked up into the tree at Hiei.  
  
He opened one blood red eye and stared at me. "Did you convince her to come with us?" I looked down.  
  
"Grrr. Kurama maybe becoming her friend wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"No it IS an excellent plan because I found something out that changes everything."  
  
They all looked at me like I had fallen madly in love with her. Witch I am pretty close but no I am not in 'love, love' with her.  
  
"I found that the killing of the chilled was an accident. She was in the middle of a fight when she noticed that a human chilled got in the way.  
  
She was too late to stop the attack and the chilled was killed."  
  
Hiei looked at me like I was growing soft. "Hiei don't you understand? It was an accident. So this brings us to different terms in..."  
  
"NO Kurama it doesn't. She still killed the chilled and that can NOT be forgiven." "HIEI you've killed tones of people and demons alike.  
  
You have no right to talk like that." They were all shocked at my out burst. Then Hiei stood up looking displeased.  
  
Well you can't please all people. "Think hard about this Kurama, because you of all people should know that Yoken's are tricky beings."  
  
"I have already thought about that Hiei and I shore..." Hu. Shore isn't enough Kurama. But were already domed for all we know."  
  
"We are NOT domed Hiei." Hiei rolled his eyes and clicked his tong. "We will see Kurama." Then he disappeared.  
  
"Wow what's there problem?" Kuwabara whispered to Yuske. I walked over to them. "Come we need to talk to Koenma."  
  
We got to Koenma's and I explained the situation. "Hum... I want to hear all this from her. Bring her to me and I will speak to her."  
  
"Yes ser." I walked out. "So Kurama, how did it go?" "Fine I need to go get her though." "Alright. Do you need any help?" "No I will be fine."  
  
I walked out praying for her sake.  
  
( Now I have been tolled that people done care about how Miko came to meet Kurama so I am going to make a addition story for the people that care ok I will name it Past Sucks The Addition. Ok now I can return to Shela. Sorry about the side story. I wanted Miko to make sense.) 


	8. Pyrosa

Chapter 8  
  
Hiei and I decided it would best if I went back to the demon world. I also didn't want Pyrosa to notice I now had 3 more weaknesses. (The girls)  
  
The Other boys decided on there own that they wanted to help so they came with us.  
  
Any way I still needed a way to convene my friends that I am, well me. I was sitting out side on the tree me and Hiei had are first kiss in.  
  
I laid there all relaxed and comfortable wile I thought of a way to prove my self.  
  
I am surprised I could think to my self wile Kuwabara and Yuske trained. I tried to concentrate with the yells and clashing of power going on.  
  
Then I what felt like a deliberate try to move in the spot I was. All of a sudden I herd my name and a blast of blue light coming at me.  
  
My eyes widened and the power coming from it blew my hair back. I closed my eyes and raised my hands to use my powers to block it.  
  
Then I felt my self being lifted from the tree and in the arms of someone worm. I looked up to see Hiei. "Hay baby could you put my down?"  
  
"YOU ASSES! (My own invented word.) YOU ALMOST HIT HER!!" "I am fine Hiei and anyways that is why they call it practice."  
  
"Well they shouldn't be practicing around you!" I smiled up at him and lifted my head so I could kiss him.  
  
"Good thing I have you to watch where I am not watching." He took one of the kinds of breaths that mean 'your hopeless' and put me down.  
  
I smiled to Yuske and Kuwabara to continue and Hiei won't bother them about the incident. They mouthed a thank you and continued to practice.  
  
"Go practice with Kurama Hiei I need to think about what I am going to do." He kissed my forehead and walked over to Kurama.  
  
I smiled and started over to the other side of the field. That was when I felt him coming. / No! Not now. / I turned quickly to face the forest.  
  
/ Please. Not now! / The boys didn't notice him because he uses a type of era that can not be detected. I know this because I use it to.  
  
I waited till he got really close to the point that he might be able to see me. Then I stood tall and put on an emotionless face.  
  
Then he appeared right in front of me... He was much taller than me and probably taller than Kuwabara.  
  
He had long Black hair that went down to his waist He had violet eyes and was broadly built. (Muscular.)He wore a manly Kumono. (Like Sesshy's.)  
  
It was white with black and purple flowers. He came with no Weapons, but that didn't matter.  
  
He has the ability to command weaker beings and use them agents there acquaintances. He also has the ability to control elements.  
  
My emotionless face slipped to show fear, but I put my face right back on. He evilly smirked showing fangs.  
  
He bent over and grabbed hold of my chin. "I saw that glimpse of fear." I still didn't move.  
  
He took his hand off my chin and moved it to touch my waist when Hiei came up and slapped his hand away.  
  
I felt him move his free hand around me wile he was still in front of me and made a fist with the other.  
  
Pyrosa made a face to Hiei's movement and lifted to make an attack. I knew this attack this was the one that killed a friend of mine.  
  
I ran in front of Hiei and when his arm came down low enough I caught it. He starred at me and smiled. "No use trying to protect them Shela."  
  
He leaned closer to my face wile holding the hand that blocked the attack. Making Hiei growled.  
  
I grabbed Hiei's hand signaling to him that I wanted to hear what he head to say.  
  
(Her emotionless expression has been on the whole time if you didn't know.) "O and Shela?" I just looked blankly at him. He leaned into my ear.  
  
"I know about your knew friends and I will get to them but some other people close to you must go first."  
  
My face immediately showed shock and nervousness. He turned and walked away.  
  
After he was a safe distance away I sighed heavily and felt my kens buckle and I collapsed into Hiei's arms.  
  
The other three boys ran over to me and I knelt onto the ground and looked questionably at me. /Then I need to go now. /  
  
Hiei helped me stand. "Then all that means is I have less time." "I am going now to see them. I think I know what I am going to do."  
  
"Well I am going with you." Hiei walked up and kissed me. "Then so are we." The other three boys came up behind us. "Thanks guys."  
  
Off we walked to see my friends.  
  
(ok next chapy we see if her friends remember her and what Pyrosa meant by other people...) REVIEW PLEASE!!! ! !  
X 


	9. Old Friends

Chapter 9  
  
We walked for a day and slept for a night before we got into their territory. We had just walked into a small clearing with trees surrounding it.  
  
The light from the sun indicated high noun and was casting shadows around the edges of the clearing. In witch was no more than half an acre.  
  
I stopped and turned to the boys. "Ok now we just have to wait here. They will come for us." "Are you shore?" I shook my head at Yuske.  
  
"Alright then I am taking a nap." He walked over to one of the trees surrounding the small clearing to take his nap.  
  
I looked around to see that all the boys were alright. Kurama leaned agents a tree next to where Yuske was napping.  
  
And Kuwabara practiced with his spirit sword in the middle of the field. Then turned to walk over to where Hiei was.  
  
He sat under a tree with his lags open and pulled up.  
  
His wrists rested on his knees as he drifted away from everything. I walked over to him seating my self between his legs.  
  
I leaned back and molded my self into the same position he was in. I rested my wrists agents his and moved my fingers agents his ruff and worm hand.  
  
I did this till he closed his hands on mine then I sat back into his strong worm chest to relax. I took a deep breath inhaling his sent wile closing my eyes.  
  
Hiei wrapped are arms around me and we sat like that for about an hour. Till Kuwabara ran up to us.  
  
"Hay Someone is coming." I could feel a growl in Hiei's chest. "Alright Kuwabara. I'm coming."  
  
I stood up and walked over to where they were coming from. I stood there allowing some of my Demon character to seep through.  
  
The boys and Hiei stood behind me a ways. I waited patiently for the guards to come for us.  
  
Then out of the shaded trees stepped Ronia. The leader of the guard. He stood tall. Don't exactly know how tall but around Kuwabara's height.  
  
He had long bright red hair and purple eyes. He wore a traditional battle al-fit. (Kind of like Yoko but its leather and dark red.)  
  
His ears were very different from humans. They went past the back of his head and came to a point.  
  
Kind of like an elf's. He wore a sword at his belt. He looked at me wonderingly.  
  
"You called for a meeting with the Queens?" I smirked and walked closer as I spoke.  
  
"Yes Ronia. I would like to see those frigs and as soon as possible."  
  
He was not known to attack if you verbally assaulted the Queens but I think the frig thing bothered him.  
  
He quickly brought his sword to my throat as he spook. "And who may I say asked for them, Miss?" I pushed the sword away with my finger wile saying.  
  
"You may tell them Shela is here to meat with them... Hu you did get faster." He growled. "And how do I know you are not lying?"  
  
"I will prove it with there audience." He watched me for a moment. "They are not going to be happy with the name."  
  
"Hu aren't the spoiled brats ever happy?" He raised an eye brow then signaled for one of the guards to get them. He then turned to glare at me again.  
  
Hiei stepped up behind me. He stared sternly at Ronia. Ronia stared back. "Aaa." I said as my three friends walked out.  
  
On the left was Leiko. She wore all dark blue. The al-fit was a long sleeve top and long skirt with a gold belt.  
  
She also held a staff with a blue orb nestled at the top. She had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. On the right was Muchiko.  
  
She wore the same al-fit but it was a dark purple with a silver belt and she had dark purple hair and light purple eyes.  
  
On the top of her staff it had a purple orb but it looked nestled in a cloud. Now Mariko was wearing a gowned with a black belt and a copper crown.  
  
Her dress was a blackish red. And had a wand witch was copper and had a black orb on the top of it. She had Green eyes and black hair. They all had ear's similar to Ronia.  
  
They all stood looking me up and down.  
  
"You wished for an audience?" "O don't throw that roil shit on me. I am here to ask of the book of spells."  
  
Mariko looked shocked then walked past Ronia to look in my face. "How do you know of the book of spells?"  
  
"Hun you told me about it. Du. My goodness Mariko did you hit your head." I said giggling. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Shela I am in a different form though. Thanks to that B******* Pyrosa." "Prove it." "I will."  
  
I said standing strait and backing the boys up and my self. I reached into a little leather bag and pulled out a small orb.  
  
About the size of a bead and it was blue and black. I looked at them showing them the bead size orb then tossed it into the air high above the trees.  
  
Once it got as high as it would go it exploded. It looked more like it shattered into blue lights that shot in different directions. (Kind of like a fire work.)  
  
Then it went quiet for a moment. "Well? Is that it?" "Didn't I tell you to always keep your cool Muchiko?" She glared at me.  
  
Then in the distance you can hear a loud roar. We all turned to see Tanaka (witch means dweller) the dragon flying over to us.  
  
She was black with blue twists and swirls that covered her body. She also had a blue diamond upon her head.  
  
She was as tall as 8 of me with her long neck starched above the trees. She was as long as the acre is wide.  
  
Though she was thin, not extremely thin but healthily thin. And may I add smart.  
  
She roar again wile landing. She quickly leaned her head down rubbing agents me.  
  
I laugh and hugged her head witch was about half the length my height if she set in on the ground. "Nice to see you to."  
  
Then all the girls came over hugging me. "Told you." "We are sorry we had no idea." Mariko said wile still hugging me. I pulled my self out of the hug.  
  
"Girls let me intro dues the boys to you. The one with the orange hair is Kuwabara." He just stood there staring.  
  
"The one with the red hair is Kurama." "Hello." He said with a slight bow. "He's Yuske..." I said pointing to Him. "Hay." He said blankly.  
  
"And this cutie here is Hiei." I said while grabbing his hand and pulling him up next to me. He nodded wile I pulled him close.  
  
Then Tanaka growled and pushed her head between Hiei and I. Hiei looked startled and I was startled also then I took hold of his arm and stuck my tong at her.  
  
She and I glared at each other then I turned to fallow the girls into the castle. On the way there we went through the large village.  
  
You can see all the demons there were elf's as they walked around doing their daily things. Then we got to the castle.  
  
It looked like a fairy tail castle with the towers and the size. Tanaka could fit through the door that we entered the castle throw.  
  
We all walked in but Tanaka waited for us out side. The room was huge. Their was 4 chairs for the queens.  
  
One in the middle and two at the side at a different level though. The forth one was next to the top roil chair.  
  
We walked to a table to the middle of the room. The room was filled with paintings and gold trinkets every were.  
  
We all sat down and began to catch up on things. Hiei sat next to me with his back to the girls and his elbows on the table.  
  
"You know if you asked you can have your chair back and your part of the country?" "Yea but I don't want any responsibility."  
  
"MOMMY!" all of a sudden Usagi came running out. She was only 5 but was an intelligent girl.  
  
She had blue hair unlike her mother and green eyes that reminded me of Kurama. She wore a Kumono similar to Yukina's.  
  
It was blue with the bow in the back. She ran up and jumped onto her mothers lap. "Mommy who is that?" she said pointing at me.  
  
"And that.? And that.? And that? And that?" she said pointing to the boys and me. She told her there's and my name then she said.  
  
"She has the same as aunty Shela." "Because I am." She looked confused. "But you don't look like her."  
  
She walked across the table and looked into my eyes. "You have her sole but???" She walked over to her mother (Mariko) and sat back onto her lap.  
  
She seemed to be thinking hard. "Well anyways I would like to use the book of spells." Mariko looked sadly at me.  
  
"Shela you know we really cant give that to you." "You shouldn't really know about it." I growled.  
  
"Well I know and I could really use the book. Besides I am not going to blow up the world or something..."  
  
"No Shela I can not give you that book." "Why? Because of the role?" I said this with anger in my voice. "Yes."  
  
"You don't always have to fallow the roles you know." "Shela I am not like you who like's to stretch things. Besides I do fallow the roles.  
  
My people would not appreciate me giving the book to a former assassin..." I cut her off. "Assassin, not former, Assassin."  
  
"That is still not going to go well with my people." "And your people are more important??" "I am afraid in this situation it is."  
  
She sat tall to show that she is done. "Fine have it your way." I stood up. "Nice seeing you again I will be going." I walked to the door.  
  
I walked out to Tanaka and petted her nose. Then the boys came out. "Well now what?" I turned to Yuske with a smirk.  
  
"Well if I really end up needing the book witch I probity will. I will steal it." They all looked at me funny.  
  
"I do not mind what you think but you don't know him like I do and I don't have any other ideas at the moment that can help me."  
  
I signaled Tanaka to lie down. "Come let's go now. Get on." The three boys got on then Hiei lifted me up making Tanaka growled and leaped up setting me on her back.  
  
Then we took off for a short peaceful ride till it got dark. "Hay shouldn't we give your lizard a brake?" Tanaka growled. "She dos not need one."  
  
"But its going to tack us two days to get back." "No because we do not have to stop for little 10 min brakes every half hour."  
  
"HAY!" About a hour later we landed back at the hotel. We landed and I went strait to my room to get into my pajamas wile Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabara told of a failure.  
  
Hiei was in the room with me wile I got dressed. I got into the bed with Hiei he raped his arms around me when Tanaka some how got through the window knocked Hiei out of the bed.  
  
"F***. Would you just get it already." I got up and pushed her head out the window.  
  
I petted her head wile telling her that she didn't need to worry about Hiei and I would be fine.  
  
I then kissed her good night then closed the window and got back into bed with Hiei. "Damn dragon." I laughed and kissed him tenderly.  
  
"I love you." He looked shocked at the words that spilled out of my mouth. Then he leaned over and kissed me. "I love you to."  
  
I smiled and snuggled up into his chest. "Good night Love." And with that I fell asleep in his arms. With out a worry in the world.  
  
(next chapy is interesting.REVIEW!!) 


	10. Problems

Chapter 10  
  
I awoke to a kiss on the shoulder. I opened one eye to see Hiei looking at me. I then closed my eyes trying to fall asleep again.  
  
But Hiei disappeared leaving me alone in the bed. I gave out an annoyed grunt then turned on my side on the bed.  
  
Then I felt two strong worm legs on ether side of me. I opened my eyes again to see an arm in front of my face.  
  
I turned on my back to see Hiei above me looking down. I reached my arms up to rap them around his head and pulled him down on top of me.  
  
He only moved to kiss me. Then lifted his head up again. I lifted my self into a sitting position and Hiei sat back.  
  
I moved are bodies so I was straddling him then kissed him. He raped his arms around my body looking disappointed. "What?"  
  
"The others felt a powerful disturbance and want me to come with them to check it out."  
  
I gave a little pout then leaned my head on his chest. "I'll go with you. Grab me something to eat and I'll get dressed."  
  
Then I stood up and started to get my self dressed. Hiei watched me for a moment then went to get my breakfast.  
  
I walked out in long jeans and a lose but not to lose tank top. I slipped on some sandals and went to wait outside the window for Hiei but he was already there.  
  
I smiled opening the window and went to take the pastry from Hiei went he pulled his hand away. I climbed into the tree with Hiei.  
  
Since I was not demon but human at the moment I was not the most graceful thing in the world. Hiei laughed at my attempts to crawl over.  
  
Then I was able to get my balance and walked the rest of the way.  
  
The branch was wide enough for me to kneel on so I knelt between Hiei's legs that were dangling off the tree.  
  
"I thought you needed to get going?" He looked at me with a smirk. "You need to eat first." "Hu."  
  
Then he brought the food to my mouth. I opened it and took a bight He took it away then after I swallowed he would feed me some more.  
  
After I finished the pastry he lifted me up brittle stile and off we went. Koenma made a portal for Hiei and me to go through.  
  
Once we got there we, well Hiei carried me to the spot they were at. We ended up at an ally way.  
  
All the boys were there and so were Yukina and Keiko. "Are you shore they can be here?" "We will be fine." Keiko said slightly hurt by what I said.  
  
"Alright." "So what did you feel?" "I don't know, but somethin powerful." Kuwabara said walking deeper into the large ally way.  
  
We all fallowed till Kuwabara flipped around. We all turned to see a smiling Pyrosa. I took a defensive stands but was slightly frit tend.  
  
I made my barer so I can't transform back into my real self in the human world. Then he began to laugh.  
  
Then with out warning he shot a blast of fire at Yukina...  
  
I leaped in front of her and raised my hands to block the attack when a confused Keiko yelled no and pushed me out of the way.  
  
I got up as fast as I could to leap in front of her but Yuske had already jumped in front and shot his shot gun at Pyrosa.  
  
Pyrosa was to fast though and was able to avoid the attack. Then he smirked and looked at me. "Its pitiful to die by a friend isn't it Lady Shela?"  
  
He laughed again. Then he disappeared. "Hay what are you trying to do??" Yuske said yelling at me wile holding Keiko. She must o passed out.  
  
"What do you mean???" "I MEAN IF YOU ARE GOING TO PUT THE GIRLS IN TRUBLE MAYBE YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT."  
  
My eyes widened at the threat. Then he lifted Keiko up and walked away. Hiei went to yell something at him but I took hold of his wrist.  
  
Shaking my head I pulled him with me toward back were we came from. I looked towered the others.  
  
"I am staying for a wile incase Keiko needs more help. So if you need me I will be at the rental homes." They looked at me with concern. Then I turned and went back to around where Yuske lived.  
  
I rented a small cottage for a week. After being there for a wile Hiei came up behind me. "Ignore what Yuske said. He is just a baka human."  
  
I gave out a small giggle. "I will." I lied I didn't want him worrying. Then I made us some diner and we went to bed.  
  
The whole night I pondered what Pyrosa said. 'Its pitiful to die bye a friend isn't is Lady Shela' /what did he mean???/  
  
The next morning I awoke cold. /Hiei must have left for something earlier./ I rolled out of bed. The room was small and had one queen size bed.  
  
No closet. But we don't really have too many pairs of clothing so that doesn't really matter.  
  
Then down the stairs is the living and entry room. Comfortable, it came with a couch and a few chairs.  
  
Then if you are coming from the door if you look strait you can see the bathroom door and to the right is the kitchen.  
  
As soon as you walk in on the left is the counter sink and the frig. There is a window looking out to the back yard too.  
  
Then there is a small table on the side the wall to the right of the door. Two chares and there is a back door so you can enter from the back.  
  
(well maybe!!! Du.) After changing. (Boton brought there stuff over... well hers anyway...)  
  
I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and called the boys over to have lunch later. They all said yes but Yuske sounded a little ticked at me.  
  
I made my self a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. / Lady Shela... where have I heard that before? /  
  
Then after pondering that for over an hour. I went shopping for some lunch things. You know... Pizza, meats for sandwiches, salad, and soup.  
  
I came back just as Kuwabara was coming. "Hay just come right in." I walked into the kitchen.  
  
I put on the soup and laid the meat and salad out like a buffet. I cooked the pizza and I set out the plates and eventually every one made it.  
  
Kurama had salad, Kuwabara had pretty much everything and Yuske had pizza. Both Kurama and Kuwabara sat at the table because they got there first and Yuske leaned against the wall.  
  
I had finished my salad and started washing the dishes. The whole room was quiet. No one spoke so I decided to break the silence. "So is Keiko alright?" "Yea no thanks to you." I looked up at him startled.  
  
"Don't give me that face you know what you did." I looked away and started washing the dishes again. "I am sorry Yuske, but I also pointed out the danger of..."  
  
"She Wouldn't have been in danger if You didn't put her in it..." "Yuske stop this Keiko put her self in danger Shela did nothing."  
  
Kurama said with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed and facing down. "Stay out of this. You are putting the girls in danger. and its not Pyrosa its YOU." "YUSKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I turned to him.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THE BEGINNING OF THIS... YOU TRY WORRYING ABOUT EVERY ONE HERE AND YOUR FRIENDS SOME WERE ELSE... I DO EVERY NIGHT I WONDER IF SOMEONE I LOVE HAS DIED OR BEEN INJERED... THEN WONDER IF THERE IS SOMEONE AROUND THE CORNER READY TO JUMP OUT AND RAPE ME OR KILL ME... YOU MAY LIVE LIKE THAT SOMETIMES BUT TRY LIVING LIKE THAT KNOWING IF THAT PERSON DID EVER COME OUT YOU WERNT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOUR SELF... AND HIEI..."  
  
I paused. "AND HIEI. THE PERSON I LOVE COULD LEAVE AND NOT COME BACK. THIS IS HOW I HAVE BEEN THE WHOLE TIME I HAVE BEEN IN THE HUMAN WORLD..."  
  
Realizing I just yelled this all out at Yuske's face I went wide eyed. Everyone was surprised at my sudden out burst.  
  
I looked down. "I-I am sorry Yuske I didn't mean to yell at you. I am under a lot of stress please excuse me." Then I turned and left. I walked out into the living room to see Hiei in the door way.  
  
I headed for the stairs. I started up when Hiei took hold of my arm. "What?" I turned and kissed him. "The guys are in the Kitchen if you want to talk to them." I looked at him hard then walked up to the bed room.  
  
Kurama POV~*~*~*~  
  
/What did he just DO... Doesn't he know about the law?/ "Yuske." I said sternly.  
  
"What now." "How Dare You Speak To Shela Like That... Don't You Know The Law? You Wouldn't Know Because It's Between Demon friends. If Your Friend Has A Mate Or Is Seeing A Female You Are To Respect And Protect Them, And Avoid Upsetting Them." I took a breath. "Kuwabara knows this better than you."  
  
Then Hiei came in pissed. "Aright WHO pissed of Shela???" I stood up and walked into the door way. Before I walked out I turned to Hiei.  
  
"You should ask Yuske." Then I walked up to where Shela was.  
  
Hiei POV~*~*~*~  
  
Now I was pissed. "WHAT?" "Hu she started it." "YOU LIER." Kuwabara said and I had to agree with him. So I decided to fix him.  
  
I punched him in the face sending him through the window. A moment later he came through the back door. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!!??" "For lying." Then I went to the living room to sit down, before I end up killing him.  
  
Kurama POV~*~*~*~  
  
I Walked up the stairs to talk to Shela. Once I got to the door I knocked. "Come in..."  
  
I opened it to see Shela on the bed with her legs under her wile looking strait at me. "Hay Kurama, need something?"  
  
I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Shela don't listen to what Yuske said you did undress the danger of having Keiko.  
  
He was the one in the wrong by putting Keiko in danger." She smiled up at me. "I'm fine Kurama I just let out a bit too much emotion." She looked down.  
  
"And thank you Kurama." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Any time." She hugged me then I walked to the door. "Kurama?" I turned around.  
  
"Could you get Hiei for me." She said very quietly. If I wasn't paying attention I would have missed it. "Ok." Then I walked out of the room.  
  
I walked down stairs to see Hiei sitting on one of the chairs. "Well? What happened to Yuske?" "I helped him out the door." "I see."  
  
"I need to be going I need to go for a walk." I walked to the door then turned to Hiei. "She wants you Hiei." He stood up and was gone in a flicker. I smiled and walked home.  
  
Shela POV~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei flickered into the room wile I was laying under the covers in the bed. He got in with me wrapping his arms around me...  
  
"You wanted me?" I turned over in my bead to look at him then I wrapped my arms around him holding him close.  
  
"Just lay with me." He did so with his arms around me and all my gilt washed away in a sea of dreams...  
  
(I love mushy stuff. REVIEW!!!) 


	11. Death Of A Friend Good Bye

Keiko POV  
  
I had just got a call from Shela who seemed very upset about Yuske. Saying he was upset and to be careful.  
  
Then Hiei jumped on and told me that he was yelling at Shela for yesterday... I tolled Hiei that I would speak to him.  
  
Hiei gave me the old fashion 'Hu' and hung up. He didn't get home till late that night I waited by the door for him.  
  
I herd him walking up the walk way and stood in front of the door.  
  
When he opened the door I SMASHED him over the head with the pan I have been holding on to for the past few hours.  
  
He fell to the ground and after a moment he sat up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???"  
  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW YUSKE YOU WENT OVER AND BLAMED EVERYTHING ON SHELA AND ASK ME WHAT THAT WAS FOR?"  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S IT? KEIKO.."  
  
"YUSKE AS MUCH AS I HATE IDMITING I WAS WRONG, I PUT MY SELF IN DANGER BY BEING THERE. SHELA EVEN MENCHEND IT I WAS TO PROUD TO LISION.  
  
IN THE MORNING YOU WILL GO OVER TO SHELAS AND APOLIGISE!"  
  
I turned and went upstairs to my room after I put the pan away.  
  
Shela's POV  
  
Hiei went to talk with Kurama the next morning and I sat down in the living room watching the TV.  
  
'Another murder case today. A young 13 year old girl was shot by a friend in the mist of an argument.' I shook my head.  
  
/Such silly thing people kill for./ then I herd the door bell ring. /who could that be?/ I got up and walk to the door.  
  
I opened it to see Yuske with a large bump on the side of his head. "Yuske are you alright?" I said looking at the black and blue bump.  
  
"Been better, Hay Shela I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to land it all on you." I looked at him. "Yuske did Keiko ask you to come over?"  
  
"No...." I looked at him sternly. "Yes... But I really am sorry." I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I already forgot about it."  
  
He took a deep breath and put his hand behind his head smiling.  
  
"Well I am glad that's over. O and about that thing that Pyrosa said... Why did he say Lady Shela? Were you some kind of royalty or something?... Well?"  
  
Then something clicked inside my head. / Lady Shela... THAT'S WHAT MUCHIKO CALLED ME!/ I ran out the door and then Yuske grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hay were are you going?" I turned to face him quickly..."Lady Shela... that was my name when I ruled with Muchiko... I think he attacked Muchiko..."  
  
Then I turned and ran. "SHELA?" I couldn't wait they could be in trouble. I ran over to the park and searched for a portal.  
  
I finally found on and jumped through. /Please be alright.../ Once I got to the other side I called for Tanaka.  
  
She came flying in and landed next to me I noticed the chain around her neck. I ignored it for now and jumped on holding tightly to her chain.  
  
"WE NEED TO GO TO MUCHIKO'S THERE IN TRUOBLE..." She under stood and flapped her wings and we headed to the village.  
  
The whole time I chanted a prayer knowing it won't help any if something already happened.  
  
We flew quickly to the village but before we got there I was able to see a faint dark smoke.  
  
"Quickly Tanaka." She picked up speed as I tightened my grip on the chain. We flew into the city. I sat stunned at the site.  
  
The homes were burnt to the ground and building were caved in and torn apart. "No." But I have not seen the worst of it.  
  
There were Elvin scattered dead over the ground in puddles of there own blood.  
  
Tanaka landed and headed over to the dragon stables and searched for fellow living dragons.  
  
But they also were slaughtered. She nudged them with her snout hoping to see a friend or two rise and return to her. Along with the killed Elvin were Wolvereian's.  
  
/What./ I walked up to one of the dead Wolvereian Worrier. His face was covered by his thick brown hair.  
  
I knelt down and brushed it away and placed my fingers to his forehead. I focused to see what the last thing he saw.  
  
Then Pyrosa's face flashed over and over in his mind's memories. /As I thought. Pyrosa took over there minds and attacked the village.  
  
I knew that the Elvin's and the Wolvereian's were to close to fight.  
  
Damn I was too late. / Then I stood and ran to the terribly beaten castle. The castle was smashed and out of all the towers (about 6. sorry I never put that. HUEEEEEE) one still stood but, it was undamaged unlike the wrest of the castle.  
  
Then suddenly I saw Ronia lying on the ground. "RONIA!" I ran to him and rolled him to lie on his back.  
  
"RONIA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shook him viscously. "Ronia you dummy wake up."  
  
I griped his shirt titer and closed my eyes. "Ronia... Please... Wake up." I could feel my self start to cry but quickly stopped shaking my head.  
  
/Ronia. I with make shore you get to where you need to go in the next world. / I released his shirt and stood up. I looked up to see the door to the castle.  
  
I walked up slowly to the door. The wooden door had holes in it. Too big to be made by the Wolvereian's witch means that Pyrosa helped in the battle.  
  
I walked up to the door slowly and raised my hand. My hand flinched back. /I-I am afraid of what I might find. I.../  
  
I pulled my hand away slowly then quickly pushed the door. I meant for it to slowly swing open but it fell to the floor with a loud bang.  
  
I opened my eyes (witched were closed to keep the dust out.) I stood stunned at the horror in front of me.  
  
The bodies of Wolverian's were everywhere and Elvin's alike.  
  
But this was a gruesome site. The walls were splattered in blood and bodies got caught in the candle holders limp and deranged.  
  
And the floor was a sea of blood and body parts.  
  
Then I saw a site that just about made me yak. There scattered on the floor were pieces of my two friends Mariko and Leiko.  
  
Multiple body parts were scattered across the floor. I covered my mouth and turned away from my mutilated friends.  
  
Then I saw Muchiko. /Muchiko!/ I ran over to her and herd her grown. "M- Muchiko? Can... Can you hear me?" I rolled her onto her back.  
  
"Shela?" she said weekly. She smiled. "Take care of Usagi." Then she passed away but, I am afraid not peacefully. "Muchiko I will. I promise."  
  
Then I herd a cry from the stairs. I looked back to Muchiko. I felt my self start to cry but got up anyway and ran up the still standing tower.  
  
I ran up the stairs and into the room where I herd the cry come from. I herd crying when I finally got up there noticing blood all the way up.  
  
/Muchiko probity brought Usagi up wile injured. / I stop in front of the door. Then I open it slowly to see an empty room.  
  
One window. Then in the corner with the 'Book of Spells' was Usagi.  
  
She held the book tightly and had eyes wide with fear. "Usagi." I walked over to her and fell to my knees in front of her.  
  
"Usagi? Are you alright?" she looked at me then dropped the book and leapt into my arms, hiding her face in my chest.  
  
She cried into my chest and I into her hair. Then I lifted up the book and placed it in a bag the she was warring and slung it behind my back.  
  
Then I lifted her up and held her face to my chest.  
  
"Don't look... What ever you do. Don't look." "ok." She said quietly. I carried her down the stairs.  
  
We finally got to the other room and I had to look away from my mutilated friends.  
  
Then I saw Hiei standing a few feet in front of me looking concerned. "Holy Shit what happened?" Yuske said wide eyed.  
  
"Pyrosa happened." I said quietly. Yuske Kuwabara and Kurama all watched me.  
  
I then buried my face into Hiei's chest. He held me tightly as I cried but I still kept Usagi from seeing her Mutilated family.  
  
Eventually I stopped and walked out with Hiei to see Boton there looking around.  
  
"Boton take care of Usagi. Don't let her look. And stop Muchiko body from deteriorating for me." She shook her head. "Keep your eyes closed Usagi."  
  
She shook her head and I gave her to Boton and she hid her face in Boton's shirt now. I took the bag with the book of spells (do you know how corny that sounds? 'thinks' ) and slung it over my back. I turned to Hiei and hugged him.  
  
Then I looked up at him and kissed him. I allowed my tug to slip past his lips slightly to tap his teeth.  
  
"I am going to change into my demotic form. I might be needed soon I will return tomorrow night."  
  
"How will I know its you? It's not like I have seen you in demon form before?" "You will know. There will be 4 signs."  
  
I turned and walked into the woods but Tanaka started to fallow me. "No Tanaka you are to obey Hiei till I return."  
  
Tanaka growled at Hiei and looked like she was going to kill him when I took hold of her snout and turned her to face me.  
  
"Don't. You. Disobey. Me." Tanaka looked startled at me and lowered her head to the ground.  
  
"And we will talk about that chain when I return." I turned and walked into the woods. Leaving my friends behind.  
  
(we get to see the real Shela in the next chapter. REVIEW! Please. And I will spoil you in the next one. But I wont post till I get around 70. sorry people that do not review but your guna hafta! XP ) 


	12. We meet again, in a new form

You see the outline of a woman with long hair down to her waist and it's in a pony tail. She has two swords at her side.  
  
She is wearing a short kimono that stops slightly farther then mid thy and the sleeves are cut of before the shoulder. (So a short tiny kimono dress with practically no sleeves.)  
  
She also has small slip on shoes. She runs into the village where Shela and the gang were and found Shela's friends all dead.  
  
She looks around and goes in to the castle. She looks around careful on the alert and sees Shela's friend Muchiko's body glowing.  
  
(Boton put a spell on it to stop it from deteriorating.)  
  
She carefully kneeled next to the glowing body and placed a hand above Muchiko's for-head and stomach.  
  
The woman started to glow and the light from her seemed to be going into Muchiko.  
  
Then after about 30 min. a sole entered Muchiko's body and Michiko took a deep breath.  
  
She still would not open her eyes but she was breathing. The women slumped to the side slightly caching her self before she hit the floor.  
  
After she regained her strength returned she wrapped Muchiko's arm around her neck and wrapped her arm around Muchiko's waist and walked out of the castle.  
  
After they got out side the women leaped into the woods disappearing.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Tonight Shela is suppose to return and here I am sitting in bed with a child, That's not even mine, sleeping cuz she cried her self to sleep the night before.  
  
She suddenly rolled over and looked up at me. "Is Anty Shela here yet?" "No not till tonight." She looked sadly up at me and then yawned"  
  
"I'm hungry." I nodded and lifted her up carrying her out of the room into where Boton was. "Boton? Can you get her something to eat?"  
  
She looked up sadly at me. "Yea shore." She walked over taking Usagi and carried her into the kitchen. "YUSKE!"  
  
I watched Koenma run down the hall. I followed to see what was wrong now...  
  
He ran into the sitting area where Kurama, Kuwabara and Yuske were at relaxing.  
  
"YUSKE!!! Muchiko's sole is gone and I can't find her body at all!!!" "WHAT THE?" Then an ogre came in  
  
"Koenma there is an unknown demon entering the area and wont leave! It's coming towards the back!"  
  
"SHELA!!!" Usagi came running out of the kitchen with Boton fallowing her as she ran towards the back. (clue clue)  
  
We all ran to the back of the building to see Usagi running towards the trees but Boton Lifted her up. Usagi struggled. "LET. GO."  
  
Then we all froze feeling the demon enter the area. Kurama Yuske and Kuwabara all got ready to attack.  
  
Then at the edge of the clearing a female demon came out holding Muchiko's body. I walked up to where Boton and Usagi were to get a closer look.  
  
She had long, almost black; reddish hair all up in a black diamond 'what Boton calls' scrunch.  
  
She wore a battle al-fit that matched her hair color. Though where the kimono crossed the edge was black. She also had a black choker and a ring with a red diamond.  
  
Her belt was also black and had two swords hanging off of it. She had a pair of battle shoes on and the back pack Shela had when she left.  
  
She had a dark complexion and her eyes where thin and slanted also colored night blue but her pupil was silver. She also had long elf like ear that reach the back of her head.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
Suddenly Muchiko looked up weekly and smiled. "u... Usagi." "MOMMY!" Usagi leaped out of Boton's arms and ran to Muchiko.  
  
The woman placed Muchiko on the ground. Muchiko knelled and held her arms out and Usagi ran into them. Muchiko held her tightly rocking her.  
  
Then Usagi ran and hugged the woman's legs. "Thank you Aunty Shela. Thank you for saving my mommy."  
  
The woman smiled and looked to Muchiko. "What about Mariko, Leiko, Ronia and the village?" then woman shook her head sadly.  
  
Muchiko looked away crushed. Usagi hugged her mother tightly. The woman watched her sadly.  
  
All of a sudden Tanaka came flying in and landed nudging the woman in the side. The woman looked to her smiling petting her snout.  
  
The woman pointed to the chain. "We will need to talk about that later." I walked up to them standing a few steps away from the demoness.  
  
/4 sign's. 1. Usagi keeps calling her Shela. 2. She had Muchiko. 3. Tanaka knows her. But what about the forth one./ I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
The demons smiled walking over to me. "I did say 4 Things didn't I?" she said in a beautiful female voice.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Then she placed her long nailed hand on my shoulder. She leaned up and placed her lips on mine.  
  
This startled me and I placed my hands on her waist leaning away but she leaned closer pushing her tong past my lips and taping my teeth with her tong like she did before she left.  
  
"HAY!" Kuwabara waked me on the head before I could kiss her back. "OW BASTERED WHAT!" I said rubbing my head. Shela looked at him confused.  
  
"YOU CAN'T KISS HER. SHE MAY BE PRETTY AND ALL BUT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SHELA AND YOU CAN'T BE KISSING HER!! WHAT ABOUT SHELA?"  
  
I whacked my hand to my face and Shela looked startled but brought her hand to her mouth and laughed. She defiantly is different in her really form.  
  
"Kuwabara it is me, Shela."  
  
"Prove it." He said crossing his arms."  
  
"Well you are in love with Yukina.  
  
When we first met you though I was a psychotic nurse and thought I would chain you to a table and carve X's into your chest wile laughing evilly.  
  
That one I remember quite well. O and when Hiei pretended he couldn't swim and scarred the living SHIT out of me."  
  
She glared at me. Then Kuwabara leaned close to her face. She leaned back slightly. "Then why do you look so different?"  
  
He looked her up and down. Shela just stood there raising an eyebrow. I growled shoving him away wile standing in front of her.  
  
"Cuz she is in her true form dumb ass!" then everyone came up and Boton along with Kurama helped Muchiko and Usagi towards the building.  
  
Shela leaned on my back nipping at my ear. "Don't worry you all will get used to this form."  
  
After every one went inside I turned around wrapping my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck smiling and I leaned down and kissed her.  
  
I nipped at her lip and she opened to allow me to enter. I licked around her mouth and felt her shiver.  
  
She pressed closer to me and she entered my mouth liking around my tong making me take a deep breath. We pulled away.  
  
Tanaka gave me a death glare from the tree line. Shela turned around and called for her. She came over still glaring at me.  
  
"Where did you have that chain put on you?" she snorted smoke from her mouth. "Don't snort at me!"  
  
"HAY!" we both turned to see Yuske yelling from the building. "UNTANGLE YOUR SELVES FROM EACH OTHER AND COME IN HERE!"  
  
I growled wile trying to hide a blushing slightly. Shela just laughed wile pulling her self from me and we walked in hand in hand.  
  
Inside Boton and Kurama placed Muchiko and Usagi in a room. Everyone sat down in the lounge and me and Shela sat on the couch.  
  
I sat down and Shela laid on her side leaned agents my shoulder. Kurama was the first to speak.  
  
"So how did you revive Muchiko? Did you use the book?" "No. You can only use the book once every 10 years I need it for something different."  
  
"Then how." Yuske said leaning forward. "With my healing abilities." Everyone sat stunned. Including me. Then she spook again.  
  
"I have the ability to call a sole back to its body and fuse them together. Though I can't use my healing power for a whole 24 hours after the person's death.  
  
It also has to be freshly killed. It can't be more than a day old." She yawned leaning closer to me. "Then why raise Muchiko?" Kurama said leaning back.  
  
She looked up sadly. "Muchiko is a mother and a powerful queen. She is still needed in this world. I... I would never be able to raise the other three.  
  
I don't have enough magic or power to do so." She directed her gaze downward. Kurama smiled at her.  
  
"You should get some rest now you seem quite tired." She shook her head and walked over to the room and waved good night. Kurama looked at his watch.  
  
"WOW its 7 already? I need to get back to Miko. I will come back tomorrow. Good night." We all waved him off and Yuske and Kuwabara fallowed.  
  
I got up and carefully crept into the room Shela was laying in. I saw her swords on the dresser and the bag but no book.  
  
I looked to the floor to see the tiny kimono. I smirked looking over to see her hair down spilling over her form under the blanket smiling at me.  
  
"Coming?" I got undressed and slipped in to bed behind her. She roiled over top of me smiling leaning down and kissing me.  
  
She then pressed agents me wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled agents her lips rolling so I was on top. "I missed you." I said wile nipping at her neck.  
  
"I missed you to."  
  
(And you know what happens next if you want a lemon I can whip one up if not just tell me what you thought. REVIEW!!! No specific number of reviews needed for this one but more than 5 please.)


	13. Sexy Nights

Here is a lemon sexy chapter 13 for all you horny lovin people out there. Enjoy! . ''' 'pant'

I was sleeping soundly with Hiei behind me breathing into my neck. I awoke and gasped arching as he adjusted his self, hands moving higher to my chest. I smiled and put my hands to his wondering ones. He had taken the body quite well. Unlike Kuwabara. I can feel his lips agents my neck now. His heat oozing over me. I smiled and glanced around the room. I just hope everyone else approves of my change. I started to fall asleep when I felt a chill? I felt Hiei's body temp. drop dramatically and he shivered. "Hiei?" I rolled over and hugged him and he hugged me. "I-I'mm… FFFreeeezzing." I growled and looking out side to see Pirosa on one of the branches looking in smirking. "Funny how easily you can find a spell to kill a fire demon." I grabbed a robe and threw it on and dashed out side at him. He doges and laughs. "What are you going to do Shela? Kill me?'' "Yes." Leaps at him and go to grab his head when he moves and glides past me letting his fingers graze my thie lightly giving me a sick chill. "Don't touch me." Lunges at him again and this time Tanaka appears and smacks him with her head. I jump on her head and leap at him again and I whisper a spell but it doesn't work. My eyes widen. "None of your useless spells with work on me..," He lunges at me and I leap away but he grabs my foot and flings me into a tree... I slide to the ground. He gets on top of me and holds me down wile whispering into my ear. "Your mine and no one can have you." I shiver enraged and Tananka tries to attack but he looks to her and said something I couldn't make out and she was flung away. "TANAKA!" I gasp as he grabs my neck. "SPERIT GUN!" a string of blue light fly's towards Pirosa. He leaps away and laughed. I shivered and sat there for a moment and Yuska ran over to me. "What the fuck happened?!" "Hiei." I leap away over to the room and saw him shivering. I leapt on top of him and I hugged him whispering a fire spell that engulfed us both. I felt him stop shivering and his arms wrap around me. The fire disinagrated and I stared down at him panting.

Hiei POV

I hugged Shela so she knew I was worm again and I was fine. She let go of me and stared down panting hard. She was covered in sweat from the heat and her kimono was sliding open. "What happened?" "P-Pirosa came and tried to kill you… by frizzing you to death." I slid my hands around her waist. "You alright?" nodes and smiles. "Only if you are…" Kisses me and I slip my hands into the kimono. "You need a bath." She laughed. "My god!" Yuska said marching away from are window. She smiles and presses her self agents me. "I don't think I can leave you right now…" I slide my hands up her slippery wet body as she moans and licks my lips. "Clean me." I lift her up and carry her into the bathroom and start the shower as she caresses me and licks my ear making me shiver. I kiss her and slide my hands down her body to get the kimono off. She gasps as I hit her sensitive areas of pleasure and I walk her into the shower. I lean ageist the back of the shower and push her under the water. She smiled and put her hands above her head. I smirked and when she went to grab the soap I grabbed her wrist and brought it to my mouth and sucked on it taking the soap from her. She gasped and panted as the water washed over her. I released her wrist and wrapped one of my arms around her. I ran the soup up and down her back. She moans into the kiss arching closer and holds me as I reach her lower back letting my finger tips graze her skin ever so lightly. She smiled agents my lips. Some one bangs on the door just about knocking it in, "GET OUT OF THERE HIEI SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY HELP!" She growled at him and you hear him smash into a wall. "if I want help I will have it…" "BITCH!" you hear banning as he tries to get up. She laughed pressing her face agents my chest letting the water run over her… I pulled out the shampoo and started washing her hair and smirked as she purred and moaned. I lased my fingers through her long hair and traced the edge of her hair line. She kissed me and licked my lips wile grabbing the soup and rubbing it around my chest. I gowned trying to rinse the shampoo from her hair. Then she moved down to my excited erection but put soup on her hands and cleaned it, rubbing it. I slammed her into the side making her giggle and I ran my fingers up her body and rinsing my self off… "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE HIEI!" "How is he able to stand?" she growled. "Damned human has some ability." I kissed her and rinsed up both off and wrapped myself in a towel. I smirked as she wrapped her self in one. I quickly scoped her up and kicked the door slamming Yuske back into the wall. "DAMN IT HIEI!"

Yuske

I growled rubbing my sore head. Then quickly stood and went to yell but Hiei was already on top of Shela kissing away as though I wasn't there. I just growled and walked out closing the door and saw a laughing Kurama. "Eloping?" "What do you think?" you could hear there groining though the door. Kurama was smiling and signaled me to come over to him. I followed him over to the sitting area were Kuwabara was there along with J.R. "Well Kurama what's up?" He smiled sitting down and leaning in the group. "Miko is pregnant with a litter." "THAT'S AWSOME BUDDY!" Slaps Kurama in the back just about slamming him into the ground. I Laughed. "With you two being as horny as you are I am not surprised!" J.R. waked me. "OW!" "that's rude Yuske. I am happy for you Kurama." "Thank you. So I may not be here as often." "I understand. Do though If we need any help I expect you there." "I do thank you." He stood up. "I will be going now. Call if you need me." We all said are good byes. "Wow Kurama with kids. What a concept." J.R. just shook his head and left with Kuwabara explaining where babies came from. I shook my head and went back over to the door where Hiei and Shela were. It was silent and I look in to see Hiei asleep and Shela petting his hair. "Good night Yuske." She smiled and laid down. I closed the door smirking. "Good night."

Sorry that had to be a low grade lemon but I will dedicate a chapter to a lemon for you people. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	14. Good Bye for now

Hello everyone. I know it has been almost exactly a year since I left you hanging but I may continue this story. But for now here is a little something for you. You can thank my cuz for the inspiration.

enjoy i will start this up again and look i can spell!

Hiei

Shela was still asleep when I awoke resting her head on my chest her hair blown about her. She breathed softly though her parted lips. One hand in my spiky hair the other on my shoulder. I could only smirk feeling her nude body pressed so close to mine. The blanket flowed to the waves of her body.. she was tired from last night. And upset about the others I would look out the window there tanaka rested her head looking in with a sneer. "Huh…. What do you want?" she would snort like always and look to the door I would look also after hearing a knock. Shela would yawn and stretch awakening slowly from her dream land. "What the hell do you want?" I would ask knowing it was Kurama. The read head would walk in with a smile. "Muchiko wants to leave as soon as possible. I just came in here to let you know that." Shela would nod and yawn sitting up letting the blanked fall with out a though making Kurama blush and look away . "uuuu." Was all he could say as she spoke. "Tell her to give me 5 minuets.." he would nod and slam the door and I would laugh watching her. She would tip her head. "Skittish in his human form he can be cant he?" she would ask bending down to kiss me "Well with all the years he has been in the filth called human world. Im not one bit surprised." She then got up to dress putting on her battle kimono and her sword. The book still know were to be found. "Shela. Where did you put the book?" she would turn and smile. "Its safe Hiei. That's all I can say for now." I growled. "why cant you just tell me!" I said half growling dressing my self. "Because there could be prowling ears about and I do not want them to get it. " I would just growl as she walked out…. She was right… pyrosa could be anywhere.

Shela

I walked out of the room knowing he had to have understand my reasoning for not telling him. I hope he understands that its not that I don't trust him its just the chance of being herd. Muchinko stood waiting for me with a strong posture. She would watch as I came out. Her face was red from most likely crying knowing that she was the lucky one her daughter standing in front of her smiling at me. "Are you ready to go Miss Shela?" I would smile. "Yep lets go get Tanaka ready." I would say me and here walking out so see tanaka was all ready and Kuwabara and Yuske were standing there waiting for us. "Are we going to go now? And yes were coming with you." Yuske would say and I would only shake my head. "Fine then." I would say not really carrying if they came or no. I would help Muchinko up and she would sit in front of me holding Usagi. Usagi would giggle holding onto Tanaka. "Can we go fast?" she would ask as hiei got on behind me and then yuske and Kuwabara. "We sure can." I would say as Tanaka pushed off the ground and into the air flying off.

Hiei

I sat behind Shela during the long dull flight knowing that I could go faster on foot but didn't know where to go. Kuwabara talked nonsense the hole way to yuske and Usagi would talk to tanaka and shela. Shela rested agents me holding one of my hands as she had the other on tanakas chain. "You know tanaka I want to know where you got this as soon as possible." Tanaka would look back and snort then look off to the side. And all of a sudden from the trees below three dragons busted up into the air each one with there riders paintings on there blue scales. The riders wore silver armor but the one in the lead wore gold. His dragon would look up at us and dart in are direction. I snarled and pulled out my sword. Only to stop to look at the dragon. He was nuzzling his face into tanakas! Shela would pull her rains to the side as he did to then laugh. "So your dragon is the reason she has this chain on her." She would say to the man. "he would smile. "Yes im sorry we thought she was wild and put a chain on her to signify she was owned. You must be the owner. I am Koji." He would reach his hand out to take hers but I would wake it hard with my sword. "Back off." I would say with all the malice I could make. Shela would blink and smile looking to Koji. "I'm Shela and this is hiei, Yuske, Kuwabara Muchinko and Usagi. "HELLO" usagi would say muchinko would nod. Yuske and kuwabara would stair and I would glare. "Lovely meeting you all. And yes I would like to know if we could mate tanaka with Sossaki. Since you're the owner I would guess I would have to ask you." Shela would nod as I clutched her closer. "Yes im fine with that. You live at the village a bit away don't you?" "Yes we do I work as a scout." Shela would node but before she could say anything Muchinko would speak. "I am Muchinko of the Elvin village in the western areas. My village was attacked and everyone but I and my daughter were killed. I wish to come with you to stay in your home for now." He would blink and look to shela and then nod. "I will take you there as fast as I can." Shela hugged muchinko and Usagi and Koji would help them onto Sossaki and he would pull off his helmet showing his long ears like Shelas and the markings on his face. "I would clutch her closer. "May we meet again." he would say. "And with my sword in your gut." I would reply and yank tanakas chain and we pulled away leaving the man bewildered.


	15. Sorry

I am well aware of the spelling errors in my older stories. I am actually quite depressed. I can't believe I loaded them up here. I'm so embarrassed! I have only just stepped back into writing. If anyone still waits and watches for the update to this story write a review and I will keep going.

Thanks

Lynn


End file.
